Lobo
by B-G-Livi
Summary: La historia de Yamcha, profundizando desde sus orígenes. Lean y disfruten! CHAP 2 UP!
1. I: El origen de un bandido

_I: El origen de un bandido_

Lejanas eran montañas, lejano el lugar. Entre las colinas existía un pequeño valle donde se asentaba una aldea que recibía el nombre de Shinag. Era muy pequeña, y todos los habitantes vivían en un sumido mundo de paz y tranquilidad.

La aldea estaba salpicada de pequeñas casitas construidas, en su mayoría, de piedras coloridas. Había una solo hogar aislado del resto, que estaba construido de madera. Estaba a tres kilómetros de las demás viviendas, y sin embargo, parecía estar cómoda situada allí, lejos de todo.

En esa casita, vivía una pareja de jóvenes que se habían casado hacía un par de años. Ella, la mujer, no era feliz. No era feliz desde que se casó con ese hombre al que no amó jamás ¿Él la quería? Tal vez, y por eso había pedido su mano, la cual, su padre le había cedido a él... Estaba enojada, frustrada, pero esos sentimientos se habían enterrado con el tiempo. La relación con su marido había mejorado conforme pasaban los meses, pero aún así no dejaba de odiarlo secretamente. Disimulaba ese sentimiento amargo con sonrisas, besos, y cariño falso que le brindaba a su despreciado esposo... Tal vez, si su padre no hubiera sido tan conservador, hubiera sido libre de esposas y de esa cárcel matrimonial en la que estaba viviendo ¿Desde cuándo la gente se casaba por obligación? ¿Qué ganaba ella, además de dinero que le brindaba su marido? Él no era dueño de nada, en la aldea NADIE era digno de riquezas interminables. Su matrimonio era una farsa (al menos para ella)...

_"Por qué me sucede esto a MÍ?"_ pensó enojada.

Un año más de aniversario se cumplía. Dos, para ser exactos ¿Cuántos más iba a soportar? Estaba cansada... DEBÍA ESCAPAR DE ESE INFIERNO, sea como sea. Dos años era poco, pero también era un tiempo largo para soportar al hombre que menos amaba en su vida...

_"Me casé con él porque mis padres ya no me podían mantener... Eso es lo que mi padre me ocultó y lo que tengo que sufrir... Yo podría haber creado una vida SOLA"..._

Pero era tarde, porque tenía una noticia peor aún. Una noticia que la estremecía, pero la hacía feliz... Aunque no era la mejor de todas: estaba embarazada de un mes. Lo había descubierto el día anterior y no estaba segura de cómo decírselo. Seguramente él sonreiría feliz y le diría cosas cursis y patéticas como "Seremos una familia", "Ahora seremos tres... Pero pronto seremos más...".

La pequeña criatura que estaba en sus entrañas no tenía culpa alguna, y ella estaba consciente de ello. Iba a amar a su hijo, pero jamás a ese tipo que su padre le había elegido como compañero de toda la vida. Siempre había soñado con tener un hijo, siempre había soñado tratar a su pequeño como su madre la mimaba a ella cuando era pequeña... Pero también había soñado casarse con un príncipe que la llenara de riquezas y sueños que ella ahora veía destrozados.

_"¿Por qué... Por qué me sucede esto... MI HIJO engendrado por quien menos quiero cerca mío" _Una lágrima amarga como estaba en ese momento rodó por su mejilla. Se la limpió con violencia.

Una tremenda cólera recorrió su espina dorsal... Fingir amor hacia alguien no era fácil... No lo era, y menos si había agarrado odio por el inocente hombre durante el período en que estuvo casada con él. Agarró una tremenda repugnancia hacia él aunque no se la merecía. No, él no merecía ser aborrecido, pero ella guardaba en su alma un oscuro rencor al ser obligada a hacer algo que nunca quiso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la muchacha tuvo que cambiar su cara. Fingió canturrear mientras revolvía la comida que estaba en fuego. Estaba pensando ¿y si no se lo decía? ¿y si huía de allí para criar sola a SU hijo? Sí... Pero no podía defraudar a su padre. Él era feliz viéndola allí, casada... No, no iba a defraudar tampoco a su madre, quien esperaba ansiosa un nieto. Ahora lo tendría, ¿verdad? Pero también ella tenía su soñado hijo al que no tenía ganas de tenerlo, o tal vez sí pero lejos de ese tipo...

Susupiró, y miró a su mardio que acababa de entrar. Tenía las dos manos en la espalda.

-Hola cariño-lo saludó ella.

-Hola amor...-él tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos negros. Posó los labios resecos en los suyos a modo de saludo y dijo-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!

La mujer abrió grandes los ojos: allí, su aborrecido, tenía un inmenso ramo de flores que emanaba un aroma exquisito, pero a ella le parecía un olor nauseabundo.

Sin embargo, sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca la cual se asemejaba a muchas hileras de perlas pulidas...

-Mi amor... Muchas gracias-dijo echándose en sus brazos y plantándole un beso. Cerró sus ojos fingiendo disfrutarlo. En realidad era tal la hipocresía que crecía dentro de ella, que el actoraje de buena esposa le salía de maravilla, y hasta ella misma solía creérselo-Yo también tengo un regalo para tí...

-¿Ah sí?-la sonrisa se expandió por el hermoso rostro del muchacho ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? ¿Por qué ese rencor asqueroso hacia él? Él la mantenía, la cuidaba, le demostraba todo su amor, era guapo... Era ¿perfecto? Sí, lo era pero aún así no podía evitar esos sentimientos oscuros que yacían dentro suyo, dentro de esa joven mujer que parecía ser tan gentil y dulce.

-Es una noticia...-le sonrió ella mientras ponía las rosas en un frasco de agua. Se dio vuelta, radiante (así la veía él)-Amor... Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos del joven brillaron. Estaba sorprendido y esputefacto. Su boca abierta pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dices?-preguntó, con voz ahogada.

_"Claro que sí, idiota" _pensó ella, con rabia. Pero la curva sonrisa de sus labios no mostraban el mismo sentimiento.

-Sí amor... Serás padre... Yo seré madre...

Él se levantó, y la estrujó suavemente en un abrazo...

Las lágrimas de felicidad se debordaban de los ojos del hombre...

_xxx_

-June, amor ¿no sería mejor que entraras? Hace mucho frío, cariño-le recomendó él, mientras hachaba un gran tronco en el patio de su casa.

-Claro que no-respondió ella-, quiero acompañarte-respondió algo fría, como lo estaba el clima en ese momento.

La muchacha estaba en embarazo avanzado. Acarició su enorme vientre con suavidad. Ya le dolía la espalda. Estaba triste. Ahora tenía lazos eternos con ese odiado esposo, con su aborrecido. Pobre criatura la que yacía en su vientre...Pobre, no tenía la culpa de ser engendrada por ese imbécil que no merecía tener ataduras con ella de por vida. En los últimos meses, estaba malhumorada por esos pensamientos... Debió escapar, en vez de tener miedo a defraudar a sus padres. Ya era tarde. Era MUY tarde. Todos en la aldea sabían de su embarazo, y sus padres estaban muy felices... Estaba tan arrepentida por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad, pero lo que sentía era eso: miedo. Miedo a no ser digna de merecer la confianza de los demás. Miedo a ser descubierta como la oscura mujer que se ocultaba dentro suyo, pidiéndole a gritos que pansara en ella y no en los demás. Pero pensándolo bien ¿no era por ella lo que estaba haciendo? Sí, era por ella. June quería ser vista como la perfecta mujer que fingía ser, pero ese objetivo la llenaba de infelicidad ¿Entonces debía seguir fingiendo lo que no era? Ya no. Se había rendido.

La rabia que sentía a veces quedaba al desnudo, y ella ya no trataba a su marido con ese fingido amor. Ya no le importaba nada...

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó él, con el entrecejo fruncido. Había dejado de hachar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le respondió secamente sin mirarlo.

-Por esto justamente ¿A qué se debe ese trato hacia mí? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

-¿Qué comportamiento, Kou?-gruñó ella sintiendo que su poca paciencia se estaba esfumando.

-ESE... Desde los últimos meses que me tratas como... Fría, sin saber a qué se debe ¿puedo saberlo de una vez?-le respondió enojado.

Ella lo miró con cólera una vez más. Ya no quería fingir.

-¿Y por qué siempre te tendría que tratar como a un rey, eh?

-No me refiero a eso. Yo no te he hecho nada para que te comportes así. No sé, pensé que era algo por el embarazo, pero se ve que es algo que viene de tí...

-¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

-Ya déjame de preguntar cosas porque no soy idiota. Me doy cuenta, te conozco bien. Dime de una vez y respóndeme ¿Merezco esto? ¿LO MEREZCO?-casi gritó.

-Ya deja de gritar. Me voy adentro. Tienes razón, hace frío... Eso creo-gruñó June, yendo en dirección a la casa.

Pero Kou la siguió. Cuando la alcanzó la tomó con firmeza del brazo.

-Primero dímelo... DÍMELO. TE HE TRATADO CON AMOR Y COMO A UNA REINA, ME HE ESMERADO PARA QUE SEAS FELIZ, PERO VEO QUE NO LO ERES ¿POR QUÉ, JUNE? ¿POR QUÉ?-le gritó aún más fuerte.

-Kou... Me lastimas-sólo dijo ella-, déjame ir.

-NO.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él casi nunca le decía "NO"... Eso era grave. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ella sentía en verdad. Debía impedirlo, sin embargo, una parte de ella se dejó llevar. Pero no dijo nada. Aunque de algo estaba segura: no se lo iba a decir, pero tampoco iba a seguir fingiendo.

-Déjame ir-repitió-Por favor...

-Dímelo-susurró Kou con agresividad.

-Déjame en paz ¡DEJAME IR, YA! ¡DEJAME!-gritó descontrolada. Sabía que ese malhumor en esos meses iban a afectar al bebé. Acarició con su mano libre su vientre mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro.

Kou la miró entre confundido y enfurecido. Pero cedió a su pedido sin antes decir:

-¿Sabes qué? Vete... No necesito saber nada-masculló mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia el patio.

June fue caminando con firmeza y fiereza dentro de la casa. Abrió con violencia al armario y sacó sus ropas y pertenencias guardándolas en dos grandes maletas. Acomodó cada una de sus cosas, y algunas de Kou para marcharse de ahí. No soportaba más eso. Desde quie tenía lazos eternos con su marido, empezó a volverse una mujer rabiosa y enojada consigo misma ¿Por qué no se escapó antes de quedar embarazada? Hubiera huido lejos, y encontrarse en brazos de un hombre al que amara en serio y tener ese bebé feliz, sin volverse loca por sus propios pensamientos. No había alternativa ya, pero podría haber impedido toda esa desgracia.

_"Maldito miedo"_ pensó lloriqueando.

Cuando sus maletas pesadas estuvieron listas, tomó una en cada mano y abrió la puerta de salida. Le dolió la espalda al alzarlas, pero estaba firme con su plan: si todo iba bien, les mentiría a sus padres que Kou la había echado. Entonces ellos jamás lo aceptarían por haber sido tan cruel con una mujer embarazada... Con esfuerzo caminó fuera de su casa. Hacía mucho que no sentía la pizca de felicidad: se iba a deshacer de su aborrecido e iba a recomenzar una vida nueva con SU hijo. Total, ya nada parecía interesarle. No importaba si su hijo estaba engendrado por Kou, no lo consideraría de él sino suyo y de nadie más. Igualmente, en el fondo era consiente de que no era tan así, porque su hijo sería hijo de ÉL aunque le diera rechazo de solo pensarlo... Había fingido tanto, que llegó al punto de tener un bebé con él. Por eso, ya nada era igual...

Debía viajar bastante lejos para alcanzar la casa de sus padres. Pensaba que alguien la podría ayudar. Temía que Kou pudiera alcanzarla, así que apuró su paso.

Mientras caminaba, hacía fuerza para mantenerse en pie, pero el sudor en sus manos (a pesar del tremendo frío) le dificultaba mantenerla de pie. Le parecía extraño que sintiera sudoración repentina que jamás se le había presentado.

_"Aunque he entrado en calor, no es para que transpire de esta manera..."_

De pronto, sintió un calor en su rostro, y su paso derecho se tornó sinuoso. Se le dificultaba respirar.

Las maletas cayeron al piso abriéndose y desparramando sus contenidos, y June pegó un quejido. Una fuerte contracción se había apoderado de ella, haciendo que soltara las pesadas maletas. Otra contracción hizo que se desesperara. Sin pensarlo gritó por ayuda, pero nadie vino en su ayuda...

Otra contracción más, y June se empezó a desesperar. Rompió bolsa en ese instante y supo que estaba perdida. Ya no podría volver a su casa, puesto a sus obvias condiciones. Pero tampoco quería tener a su bebé en el medio de un camino aislado de cualquier ayuda. Sólo le quedaba una salvación, pero ella no quería reconocerla.

Un grito potente se oyó a lo lejos:

-¡JUNE! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS, CARIÑO?!-la voz masculina sonaba desesperada. Al parecer, había oído sus gritos de lejos.

June se contuvo, pero otra contracción hizo que pegara un grito aún más fuerte.

-¡JUNE! DESCUIDA, IRÉ POR TÍ...

_"Vendrá por mí..." _pensó. No sabía qué preferir: si parir a la pobre criatura en el medio del silvestre camino, o que las manos resecas de su marido tomaran las suyas una vez más.

_xxx_

El llanto de una criatura invadió la casa esa fría tarde.

June respiraba agitada y dolorida, pero en el fondo sentía un alivio. Una alegría recorrió sus venas. Estaba feliz por haber tenido a su bebé. Pero la felicidad desapareció cuando Kou alzó al bebé en sus brazos. A pesar de que él había sido el que la ayudó y el partero de su hijo, su odio no se le iba. No era más que una desagradecida y lo sabía.

El cordón del pequeño estaba unido a su madre, pero el feliz hombre lo alzó tratando de no lastimar a ambos. Estaba orgulloso por el trabajo hecho... Nunca hubiera creído ser partero de su hijo.

-Es un niño-susurró.

June aún seguía dolorida, pero sonrió en paz consigo misma. Tal vez no era tan malo convivir con ese idiota... Mientras tenga un hijo al que pueda hacer feliz... No, no podía escapar nuevamente. Pero sí podía resistir y soportar. Debía demostrar fuerza y ese hijo suyo le iba a demostrar lo fuerte que era en realidad.

-Yamcha-susurró Kou.

-¿Qué dijiste?-susurró ella.

-Yamcha... Es un buen nombre... Tenía pensado... Bueno, no te lo dije, pero tenía pensado ponerle Yamcha si era un niño. Perdón si no te dije-respondió, algo sonrojado.

June solo cerró los ojos. Necesitaba paciencia. Mucha, mucha paciencia. Pero la iba a tener. Estaba cediendo poco a poco una oportunidad de querer a Kou, sin que éste lo supiera.

Sonrió (esta vez, sin hipocresía porque sentía una total felicidad en su corazón como nunca la había sentido). Yamcha no era un mal nombre, después de todo. Al contrario: le gustó bastante.

-Está bien-respondió-. Se llamará Yamcha-contestó con una sonrisa.

El cielo se oscureció y las estrellas comenzarn a brillar. Un nuevo habitante en la aldea acababa de nacer.

_Continuará..._

**NA: BUENO! :D Les fastidiará leer esa historia de los padres de Yamcha pero sepan que es importante para los demás capítulos ADVIERTO QUE ESTE ES EL ÚNICO CAPÍTULO DONDE YAMCHA NO ES TAN PROTAGONISTA.  
Siempre admiré a este personaje, y veo que la mayoría de la gente lo rebaja por ser débil. Sé que no era el mejor luchador, y que había guerreros más fuertes que él, pero me apena en el estado en que lo echan de lado, como fue en DBZ. No critico: DBZ me agrada más que DB, pero no me parece la manera en que los fans recriminan a Yamcha por ser débil...Sin embargo, él fue valiente por haber ayudado a los demás sin importar la poca fuerza que poseía comparada con las de otros guerreros. En fin, me gustó la idea de publicar algo sobre él, porque lo adoro. Amo a este personaje, y decidí dedicarle una historia desde el peimer momento en que nació :D Aunque lo único que odié de él fue cuando cometió infidelidades a Bulma...  
Espero que les haya gustado!  
Saludos :***

**DRAGON BALL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, LE PERTENECE A AKIRA TORIYAMA!**


	2. II: Descubrimiento y discordia

_II: Descubrimiento y discordia_

Algo había cambiado, y June lo sabía. Había pasado un año desde que había dado a luz a su pequeño Yamcha. No sólo su criatura había cambiado, sino que sentía que todo en su hogar (si lo podía llamar así) había dado un giro…Hasta ella misma, desde que nació su Yamcha, comenzó a llevarse mejor con- quien creía- su aborrecido esposo. Hasta casi que lo quería…No lo amaba, pero sentía un leve aprecio por él y aprendió poco a poco a valorar lo que Kou le había dado desde que él se casó con ella. El odio y la resistencia habían cegado sus ojos, pero poco a poco comenzó a ver la realidad ¿Era feliz? Yamcha fue la respuesta. Gracias a su criatura había ablandado su lastimado y herido corazón. Gracias a Yamcha, era feliz porque sin él podría haber seguido sufriendo por esa vida que sus padres escogieron, y su esposo quien –para ella- no era ningún esposo sino un amo que la esclavizaba a amarlo. Como un rey con sirvientes que se sienten obligados a hacer cosas que sólo su superior quiere a cambio de una buena vida…Ella era una esclava, pero del amor.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza mientras sentía que sus negros cabellos se meneaban con la acción. No quería seguir amargándose con esos pensamientos, pero sí estaba demasiado extrañada por la actitud distante de Kou. Desde que nació Yamcha, ella se había vuelto alguien de corazón más blando. Y Kou se había alejado de ella con el pasar del tiempo: cuando tenía horas libres en su trabajo de leñador, se iba por horas junto a Yamcha (él siempre decía que iba al bosque a pasear al pequeño pero ¿por qué ella no podía ir? Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de acompañarlo); ya casi ni la besaba; por las noches, en vez de abrazar su cintura como hacía siempre, sólo se acostaba con centímetros alejado de ella; sólo se quedaba para el almuerzo (dicho sea de paso, ni siquiera le agradecía como antes), y se iba todo el día a trabajar y volvía cuando el cielo estaba teñido de negro; le contestaba a sus preguntas con la misma calidez de siempre…pero la dulce mirada ahora era fría e insípida, como alguien al que se le ha arrancado el alma.

¿Y ella? Se quedaba por horas sola. Lo único que hacía era ordenar la casa, y cuidar a su pequeño (cuando su padre no se lo llevaba lejos). Y estaba cansada, pero no se iba a rebelar porque dependía incondicionalmente de Kou. Esa vida tan encadenada que llevaba era una mezcla de frustración y resignación, porque ella jamás quiso sobrellevar un futuro tan mantenido como el que poseía. Ella siempre había querido volar como un pájaro construyendo ella misma armas para los desafíos vitales. Sin embargo, allí estaba…Tenía todo: un apuesto marido, una techo para las lluvias, un hermoso hijo….Pero algo faltaba, el alma de la vida: amor. Amor para dar a ese alguien, que no era Kou. Amor para su hijo tenía de sobra, pero ese amor que supuestamente debió existir para darle una familia a ese hombre que tenía a su lado, no estaba. Nunca estuvo presente porque jamás se había enamorado. Había existido un forcejeo para que su vida estuviera encadenada a ese hombre, pero había algo seguro, y era que no se había enamorado jamás, y no conocía lo que era el amor verdadero. Y el amor verdadero da el valor para amar a los cercanos de verdad. Por eso, ella tal vez amaba demasiado a su pequeño. No tenía a quién más darle ese amor excesivo que tenía guardado dolorosamente en su interior.

¿Qué había de sus sueños egoístas? ¿Acaso no existían ya? Claro que sí. Pero estaban en una caja forzada con cadenas que decía "IMPOSIBLE". Sólo el alguien que la enamorara de verdad iba a tener la llave pero ese alguien ¿era real? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sueños con un hombre perfecto había tenido últimamente. Tal vez Kou era perfecto, pero jamás lo amó…Perfecto ¿qué significaba eso en verdad? ¿Era acaso otra estúpida incógnita como las que se estaba planteando? Ese hombre perfecto no existía para ella, porque nunca había tenido alas para volar y buscarlo. Pero ¿por qué Kou no había tenido ese encanto secreto para enamorarla?

Y esos buenos tratos, esa actitud servicial para con ella no eran más que simples acciones que June veía como algo casi insignificante. Nada más que eso. Y de nuevo, venía esa comparación del marido dulce de hacía un tiempo con el frío Kou con el que estaba tratando últimamente.

Y su preocupación no iba hacia la actitud de su marido, sino a lo que le podía hacer a su hijo. Llevárselo horas y horas…y ella, June, tan sumisa por la culpa que la carcomía. Pues la culpa de no poder amar a Kou reamente y haberlo odiado tanto nunca desaparecía del todo, y ella se sentía tan culpable por eso, que no le recriminaba ni reclamaba nada porque no había nada que demandar. No había nada. Él le estaba dando todo lo que una mujer que no tenía nada quería tener. Hasta quiso escapar cuando ya era tarde, y lo trató mal mientras ella estuvo embarazada, cuando había perdido la esperanza de su existencia sin sentido. Y seguía existiendo, pero para hacer feliz a su hijo y a Kou, aunque no lo amara. Y nuevamente la culpa protagonizaba su comportamiento tan servicial para él. No podía odiarlo, pero tampoco amarlo. Sólo le quería agradecer y nada más. Ahora –aunque sonara raro-sólo tenía a un hombrecito en su vida que la podía hacer feliz: Yamcha. Él era la respuesta que le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Su hijo.

Reiteró una vez más el extraño comportamiento de su esposo: Esa actitud hubiera deseado ella tiempo antes, cuando le daba una exagerada repugnancia esas sonrisas patéticas de él, y su considerada atención que ella detestaba…Pero ahora no…Por alguna razón, le inquietaba ese comportamiento tan enigmático que disparaba algo de miedo a la muchacha.

Miró una vez más a su pequeño, al que tenía en sus brazos en ese instante mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla cariñosamente. El bebé sólo sonrió con el cariñito de su mamá. Yamcha, a pesar de haber cumplido un año hacía días atrás no caminaba, pero ella no iba a exigírselo tampoco. Debía aprender él solo, cuando su cuerpecito estuviera listo para sobrellevar tal acción que un humano debía hacer para poder transportarse.

June dejó al pequeño en una sillita de madera, mientras iba a revolver la comida que tenía al fuego. La mesa ya estaba lista para que la familia se sentara a comer.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, mientras la muchacha seguía revolviendo la comida. Sabía que era Kou, pero igual volteó a ver como si se tratara de un desconocido.

-Hola Yamcha. Mira lo que traje para ti, pequeñín-lo saludó el joven mientras le daba un diminuto sonajero en forma de un árbol cortado. El bebé rió mientras exploraba el juguete nuevo. Pero cuando lo hizo sonar dos veces, lo arrojó al suelo.

-Oh, no. Esto no es para tirar muchachito-rió Kou con todo el cariño. Le alcanzó nuevamente el sonajero. El bebé lo sacudió nuevamente con curiosidad, y hacía de todo con el nuevo aparatito: lo golpeaba contra la mesa, balbuceaba cosas (en "idioma bebé") mientras lo miraba y le pasaba la lengua al pobre sonajero mientras Kou reía con ganas y ternura.

Sólo cuando June sirvió la comida, su esposo le dijo un "Hola cariño" con esa mirada que tanto enigma emanaba.

-Hola, amor…Me alegro de que hayas traído un nuevo sonajero para Yamcha…Verás, ayer cuando te fuiste con él de paseo fui por la casa de mis padres…Pero sabes que ellos no son de regalar juguetitos para el bebé…Espero que puedas perdonarlos-habló ella. Sólo quería hablar. Quería desahogarse, porque se sentía más que sola, y no confiaba esas íntimas anécdotas a cualquiera (además, sus padres no se daban el tiempo para escucharla). Así que ¿por qué no querer conversar sólo un poco con su propio esposo? Eso no era nada malo. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, aunque no fuera un matrimonio normal por no compartir lazos de amor (al menos, por parte de ella)…Pero ¿por qué no?

Pero Kou sólo seguía masticando y sólo asintió la cabeza. Su mirada estaba clavada en el plato de comida, como si quisiera darle una señal de que no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella en esos instantes.

June, al ver notar la indisposición de él para no hablar con ella, sólo agachó la cabeza para comenzar a comer de su propio plato.

-June-la mencionada levantó rápidamente la vista-…Tengo algo que decirte…Verás…Me ofrecieron trabajo. Es al Norte de esta aldea, en los bosques de por allí. Me pagarán muy bien.

-¿Quién te lo garantizó?-preguntó ella con cierta desconfianza.

-Sake. Él me lo dijo. Sabes que hace mucho él no sólo trabaja aquí, sino también por el Norte. No lo sabía hasta que me propuso un trabajo ayer. Les hacen falta leñadores, y la gente del poblado paga buen dinero por un puñado de leña. Si te parece bien…Sólo estaré dos semanas allá. Volveré cuando tenga el dinero suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos que estamos teniendo últimamente. Sake me llevará mañana temprano en su camión.

-Ah, pues bien…Supongo que si te vas lejos, puedo cuidar yo sola a Yamcha…

-Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado llevármelo.

-Lo quiero conmigo, Kou. Me sentiré sola si te lo llevas… Además no quiero que estorbe en tu trabajo.

Él la miró frío e inescrutable. Pero le sonrió, aunque sus ojos no mostraran la felicidad de sus labios.

-De acuerdo. Pero que se prepare cuando vuelva, porque estaremos de excursión de padre e hijo…

June sólo frunció el ceño. No le gustaba tanto la idea, pero la calmaba que su marido no se llevara a Yamcha por dos semanas. De lo contrario, moriría de cariño por alguien.

_XXX_

La mujer saludó con avidez al camión que avanzaba con los dos hombres a bordo. Por el espejo, Kou pudo ver a June con el bebé en brazos que sacudía su fina mano con aparente anhelo.

-¿Irás de vuelta allí? ¿Qué harás cuando ella lo descubra?-preguntó Sake, algo alterado. Estaba harto de esconder la verdad y ser aliado de Kou.

-No lo descubrirá. Siempre cree que estoy en asuntos del trabajo de leñador.

-No estarás toda una vida fingiendo.

-No. Pronto ella deberá desaparecer de mi mundo. Por más que me busque, sus padres le impedirán que me ubique… Que NOS ubique-remarcó la frase, mirando por la ventanilla sombríamente.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Sake algo apenado por la joven.

Viajaron algunos kilómetros, cuando el conductor del camión se detuvo para que Kou bajara. Habían estacionado frente a una colorida casa enorme, de donde salió una mujer al encuentro de alguien.

Sake suspiró amargamente luego de recibir las gracias de su amigo y se alejó mientras viajaba al Norte para concretar el trabajo.

Kou extendió los brazos mientras estrechaba a la mujer que salió a su encuentro.

-Kou-susurró la blonda chica mientras besaba al hombre con premura. Cuando lo soltó, sólo dijo:-No lo trajiste. Y yo que lo estaba extrañando.

-Pronto, amor mío…Pronto. Solo falta un tiempo, pero traeré sano y salvo a nuestro hijo. Sólo que no lo traje porque sé que ella va a sospechar algo…

_XXX_

La muchacha pasó su día limpiando y acomodando la casa, y cuando hubo terminado, sólo se encargó de Yamcha, quien había estado toda la mañana durmiendo y sólo se despertó para demandarle a su mamá algo de alimento

-Podría pasearlo por el bosque-dijo entusiasmada, mientras cargaba al pequeño y cerraba su casa. Quería hacer lo mismo que Kou, con la diferencia que ella tomaba las riendas del paseo, y no se quedaba desolada en la casa. Era buena idea dar un paseo mañanero con su hijo.

Cuando llegó, sólo admiró las increíbles obras de la naturaleza. Desde niña que no paseaba por ese hermoso lugar, y la verdad, es que se encontraba muy a gusto allí. Lo había extrañado aunque en su adolescencia había estado todo el tiempo en poderío de sus padres, quienes no la habían dejado ser libre como en su infancia.

De pronto, decidió parar en un claro del bosque mientras le acomodaba la ropita a su hijo y descansaba un poco (¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Qué pesado era ese niño! Esperaba que pronto comenzara a dar sus primeros pasos, porque le agotaba cargarlo demasiado tiempo). Estaba en eso, cuando un ruido la sobresaltó. Había olvidado los posibles peligros del bosque: cazadores, rufianes, animales salvajes, ladrones, asesinos, monstruos, maleantes, más monstruos, más animales salvajes, y también… La maleza se movió siniestramente y June abrazó con fuerza a Yamcha preparada para ver a cualquier cosa atroz del mundo salvaje…

Pero no. Quien salió de la maleza fue nada más y nada menos que un hombre. Un hombre de cabello cobrizo, y tez algo morena.

-Hola-saludó como si se conocieran de siempre. Su sonrisa era tan auténtica como su plenitud en los ojos.

-Ho…hola-sólo balbuceó ella.

-Sé que te habrás asustado por mi horrenda cara…pero no tengas miedo. Sólo estaba recorriendo estos lares en busca de paz y tranquilidad para concretar mis entrenamientos-le aclaró, guiñado el ojo.

-¿En…trenamamientos?-tartamudeó ella nuevamente.

-Por supuesto. Sin presumir, soy aprendiz de Artes Marciales y quiero convertirme en el mejor luchador del mundo… Eso si es que alguien no me supera, claro. Me llamo Suzuki-sonrió complacido acercándose a la joven.

-Yo…Me llamo June-respondió ella tímidamente mientras le tendía la mano sin mirarlo. Él, en vez de estrechársela, besó su mano y June sintió una rápida electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

Suzuki sentía demasiado interés por esa desconocida. La verdad, es que él había estado viajando por el mundo a merced de cualquier cosa que le pudiera suceder. Y lo más sorpresivo era que hasta ahora nunca había visto a nadie que se le cruzara tan inesperadamente…y que fuera una hermosa chica. Era muy llamativa, de ojos negros profundos( pero que parecían cansados), y sus cabellos largos y sueltos parecían una seda negra nocturna que brillaba con el sol. Ni hablar de su piel blanca que hacía resaltar la negrura de su pelo. En su largo viaje había visto mujer tan bella, aunque había algo disuelto en sus ojos. Una cierta sensación de tristeza. Por un eco en algún rincón de su alma, él quiso saber esa razón que tenía a la pulcra joven tan escondida en sus ojos azabaches profundos.

-Yo…Si quieres me voy, yo sólo…Digo, para que sigas entrenando…-comenzó a balbucear ella, cuando el chico levantó la vista para ver a Yamcha.

-¿Y él es tu hermanito?-preguntó con avidez, regalándole la sonrisa más libre y más sincera que había visto.

June rió con ganas. De alguna manera, a pesar de que no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre, se sentía reconfortada por esa alegría libre que mostraban sus facciones y su cuerpo. Era como una paloma blanca y pura que se convertía en más cándida con su propia libertad.

-No…Es mi hijo-respondió con una sonrisa.

Yamcha se escondió tras las piernas de June, y el chico se acercó más para verlo. Fue entonces que a ella le dio cierto sobresalto en el corazón: era guapo. Y tenía ojos avellana con una hermosa forma de almendra. Sus músculos se remarcaban en un traje suelto y algo rotoso, pero aún así, con esa felicidad tallada en forma de una sonriente cara, sumando el brillo de sus ojos…se convertía en el hombre más hermoso que ella hubiera visto.

-¿Tu…¡hijo!?-casi gritó-Juraría que se trataba de tu hermano…Bueno, sé que eso se debe a que eres una jovencita bien linda. Aunque déjame decirte que esa mirada que llevas está algo deteriorada ¿cómo es posible?

-Pues desde que cumplí dieciocho comenzaron mis desgracias-respondió ella algo entristecida ¿Por qué le contaba eso? Acababa de cruzárselo antes como a un desconocido total, pero sentía que no podía defraudar esa feliz cara. No podía porque se sentía débil ante ese rostro, y algo envidiosa de que él pudiera sentir lo que ella no sentía desde que la encadenaron con los lazos matrimoniales.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó él poniendo cara de preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella más y miraba con cierta curiosidad al pequeño. Nuevamente, Yamcha se protegió atrás de la barrera de las piernas maternas.

-Pues sí…Mis padres no me pudieron mantener…Y justo en la ciudad se mudó un muchacho bastante trabajador. Una vez estaba colgando ropa, él entró sin permiso al patio de mi casa y conversamos…Y sin querer, lo enamoré…Y pidió mi mano como si fuera una mercancía. Y mis padres, que estaban en dolorosas situaciones económicas, aceptaron gustosos su proposición… Me casaron por interés.

Otra vez esa actitud de contar todo sobre ella. Pero en verdad que necesitaba verter su dolor hacia el ambiente externo. Y era hermoso saber que alguien se había preocupado por su triste mirada, en donde se notaba demasiado sus pesares. Kou, en cambio, jamás parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso.

-Vaya… No quiero ofenderte, pero debo haberte herido más preguntando como si fuera poco. Pero créeme que en serio me inquieta que estés tan triste.-dijo él, desarmando su sonrisa de inmediato.

-Yo…Ya me acostumbré. No te preocupes-sonrió secamente mientras se sentaba en el pasto y cobijaba a Yamcha en su falda-En realidad ya no me interesa…Pero cuéntame de ti. Quisiera saber sobre tus entrenamientos…La verdad, es que oí poco sobre la Artes Marciales.

-En verdad ¿quieres saberlo?-preguntó él sentándose a su lado y acariciando la negra cabellera de Yamcha.

June asintió y dio lugar a una conversación larguísima donde se intercalaron temas, y terminaron hablando de temas inhóspitos, cuestiones de la vida, su perspectivas de la felicidad, y muchísimas cosas más. La joven casi siempre habló de Yamcha: su edad, cuándo nació, que aún no había dado sus primeros pasos, etc., etc., etc.

Además de eso, Suzuki estuvo mostrando a June las distintas formas y técnicas de pelear que él hacía. Y ella se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era un gran ejemplo de la palabra LIBERTAD. Su felicidad se debía a eso, y por lo que él le había contado, no tenía riquezas pero aún así estaba bien y no necesitaba nada más.

Quedaron, entonces, en encontrarse al día siguiente al mismo horario. Suzuki, en vez de continuar con su viaje, quiso seguir su recién formada amistad con June. Por eso, con el poco dinero que tenía pidió quedarse diez días en una cabaña donde habitaba un matrimonio de aldeanos…Sin saber que se trataba de los mismísimos padres de June.

Así, June y Suzuki se encontraron en el bosque toda una semana. Conversaban, y se contaban secretos. La muchacha le confesó, incluso, de lo que fue su oculto odio hacia Kou. Él le contó de la muerte de su madre cuando era pequeño, y su vida como rufián hasta que ser aprendiz de las Artes Marciales cambió ese estilo de vida que lo había convertido en maleante.

Parecía tan rápido, pero ella nunca se había sentido tan plena y tan feliz durante su matrimonio. Suzuki la había cautivado tanto: Ese entusiasmo del por vivir, esa tenacidad que demostraba siempre, ese cariño tan profundo pero tan libre que le daba a Yamcha (que, a diferencia del afecto de su marido, no era tan empalagoso ni sobreprotector sino que le daba la misma libertad que él tenía)…

Esa sonrisa tan auténtica y natural, que por alguna razón, le sentaba tan bien para su alma…y esa mirada tan fugaz, pero ardiente en deseos de seguir explorando la vida y sus misterios. Ese latido en el corazón que le daba al verlo, o el cosquilleo que le daba en el estómago, o el ardor en la garganta cada vez que June le dirigía la palabra a Suzuki… ¿Tan rápido? Sí, tan rápido se había curado, se había desahogado con él, Suzuki la trataba de tal manera, que a ella la volvía tan…feliz. No era como la felicidad que tuvo al tener a Yamcha (su pequeño pilar para seguir adelante con sus situaciones), sino que era una felicidad diferente e igual. Una felicidad en su corazón entregada totalmente a ese hombre que acababa de conocer, pero parecía que siempre había estado esperándola: se había enamorado. Él consiguió lo que Kou no pudo conseguir en sus –casi- cuatro años de matrimonio. Suzuki tuvo la llave para abrir ese cajón de deseos egoístas pero bellos que June había guardado en el rincón más olvidado de su alma. Y ahora, se daba cuenta. Se daba cuenta de todo lo que querría hacer…Todo no, sino que una sola cosa: construir su felicidad completa con él, con Suzuki…

No obstante, con esos sentimientos aún le surgían dudas: ¿sería un amor temporal? ¿Suzuki sentiría lo mismo que ella? ¿Lo conocía suficientemente como para asegurarse de que sus sueños se harían realidad con él? ¿Y qué había de Yamcha? No…No podía alejarlo de su padre, quien se esmeraba en cuidarlo y lo trataba de educar como podía. Por Yamcha lo haría todo. Por su pequeño que había crecido dentro de ella, que era PARTE de ella. El niño que se había desarrollado y movido dentro suyo, quien le había traído una gran luz de felicidad a su oscura vida…No. No podía cambiarle la corta vida por un deseo egoísta. Además, en parte estaba la figura de su esposo interponiéndose.

Pero, nunca era tarde para soñar despierta…

_XXX_

Una semana. Una semana desde que había conocido a June y Suzuki no lo dudaba: un amor había llegado a su vida. Él se había conmovido por esa triste historia que guardaba ella, y de alguna manera él se sentía feliz de reconfortarla…Pero esas enormes olas de rencor que le guardaba a ese tal Kou, marido de la chica que amaba. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Suzuki había tenido un amor a primera vista con June. La había querido desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Llamó Kou. Dice que pronto se lo llevará-la voz de la esposa del dueño de la cabaña que pidió como refugio (porque no había posadas en la aldea Shinag) lo sobresaltó. La conversación provenía de la habitación del matrimonio.

Suzuki se encontraba acostado en el sillón del comedor de la cabaña-como todas las noches desde que se hospedó allí-, y haciéndose el que dormía, escuchó atentamente la conversación:

-Ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo el imbécil… En vez de eso, deja a nuestra hija sola con ese crío de Yamcha, cuando en realidad ÉL tendría que habérselo llevado de una buena vez…-gruñó el hombre.

-Sé que Kou cometió ese error…Pero te aseguro que pronto lo solucionará. Al fin de cuentas, esperar casi cuatro años por una buena paga de parte de él valió la pena-dijo la mujer tranquila, pero su voz sonaba cargada de ambición.

-¿Quién diría que un crío valdría tanto dinero? Cuando ese inepto se lo lleve, June podrá continuar con su vida. Lo olvidará…Y nosotros pronto tendremos nuestro oro…

Suzuki se retorció en sus sábanas. Era clarísimo –o era demasiada coincidencia- que se trataba de June…de su June…Pero ¿Qué estaba pasando? Suzuki, que tenía una inteligencia deductora tan incorporada, comenzó a atar cabos con la información que June le proporcionó en las conversaciones, y por lo que (¿podría ser posible?) los padres de June habían recalcado:

A June la habían obligado a casarse con Kou.Kou estaba últimamente frío con ella y se iba demasiadas horas a trabajar, contando las veces que se llevaba a Yamcha consigo.Kou se quería llevar a Yamcha lejos de June ¿Pero a dónde?Kou les pagaría a los padres de Yamcha por algo importante.

Suzuki estuvo toda la noche pensando, no durmió casi nada…Pero había sacado una conclusión muy acertada con la verdad cruda.

_XXX_

Cuando June regresó del bosque, fue una sorpresa grande al encontrar a Sake sentado en el umbral de la casa…. ¿No estaba trabajando con Kou en los grandes bosques del Norte? ¿Qué hacía allí? Si ese era el caso, Kou debería haber vuelto…aunque esa idea la aterrorizaba por el hecho de cancelar sus encuentros con Suzuki. Pero si era así ¿en dónde estaba su marido?

-Sake-murmuró ella sorprendida.

-June…Debo hablar contigo…-le dijo modo de saludo mientras se ponía de pie.

-De acuerdo…Dime…

-Debes irte lo antes posible-largó la frase de manera ansiosa.

June se desconcertó, inclinando su cabeza ¿Por qué le decía eso?

-No entiendo, Sake-le respondió ella confundida mientras cargaba a Yamcha en sus brazos-No deberías estar con Kou? ¿Y él dónde está?

-Nunca fue conmigo a ningún trabajo. Sólo te pido dos cosas: escúchame y no te alteres…Kou tiene una mujer. Hace siete años se casó con ella, cuando él tenía 18-June quedó atónita ante esa confesión, pero faltaba más para la verdad…mucho más-. Yo…Sé que soy culpable, porque lo ayudé a fingir que trabajaba de leñador conmigo. Es cierto que ejerce ese oficio, pero las veces que hacía horas extra conmigo, eran las que se iba con la otra mujer. O las veces que paseaba a Yamcha…Se lo llevaba a la otra para que conociera mejor a tu hijo… Y yo lo trasladaba como buen amigo que fui. Pero te estaba perjudicando a ti…No podía hacerte esto, June. No podía.

Ella ni hablaba. Sólo temblaba, algo furiosa y confundida.

-Pero eso no es lo más peligroso…Kou se casó contigo por tu fertilidad. Tú podías tener hijos, y la otra mujer es estéril. Por eso le pagaron a tus padres para que él se casase contigo…AÚN PEOR: les prometió pagarles una gran suma de dinero cambio de que ellos colaboraran con él. Kou se robaría a Yamcha y huiría al lado de su mujer, y tus padres se encargarían de guardar el secreto de su paradero. Pero tus padres no saben que Kou les dio un paradero falso…y que no les pagará ni un centavo una vez que se haya llevado a Yamcha lejos de ti…

-No puede ser-balbuceó ella mientras estallaba en llanto.

-Lo siento tanto June…Y siento haber estado del lado de ese farsante. Por eso, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es confesártelo y decirte que huyas lejos con Yamcha antes de que Kou se lo lleve…Él estará en camino MAÑANA. Debes irte, June…Debes irte.

-Gracias-le dijo entre lágrimas.

El dolor en su pecho abrió grande la herida interna que tenía ¿TODO ese sufrimiento del casamiento arreglado…para que fuese nada más que una farsa? ¿TODO ESE TIEMPO aguantando las caricias repugnantes de Kou para que fueran FALSAS? Porque Kou tenía una mujer, pero no había otra forma clandestina de buscar un hijo como la que hizo él y su otra esposa: utilizándola a ella, a June. Y sobornando a sus padres, aunque eso la decepcionaba pero no la extrañaba (ellos siempre habían sido unos interesados por el dinero sin importar nada). Y su madre, que siempre había fingido ansiedad por tener un nieto… ¿era todo eso por un maldito puñado de dinero?

Toda esa furia y repugnancia hacia Kou se habían desvanecido con la llegada de Yamcha, quien le cambió la vida por completo… ¿Y todo el esfuerzo por tenerlo, por cuidarlo? ¿Todo ese amor que le había brindado a su hijo? TODO POR NADA. Para que Kou y LA OTRA se lo llevaran. Pero no lo iban a lograr.

June entró a la habitación de Yamcha y empacó todas sus cosas esenciales. Y las suyas también aunque… No se podía ir sin Suzuki. No, no podía. Abandonarlo le haría mal a él y a ella también. Y olvidarlo iba a ser difícil. Él le había proporcionado esa felicidad del amor hacia un hombre… Él le había robado el corazón, y no iba a devolvérselo con facilidad. No se iba a ir sin una despedida.

Decidió entonces hacer el encuentro en el bosque como siempre…Y de allí despedirse de su amor para reconstruir una vida nueva…Sí mañana…

_XXX_

-June… ¿Por qué esa maleta?-le reuntó en cuanto la vio aparecer en el claro del bosque.

-Suzuki…Vengo a despedirme.

La mirada color avellana del chico se apagó por un instante. June le contó la confesión de Sake, y sus motivos por su huída, ya que Kou estaba en camino hacia su casa.

Entonces él comprendió TODO sobre la conversación de los padres de June, pero no había tiempo para explicárselo. Se lo diría después. Lo único que dijo, por puro instinto fue:

-Entonces ven conmigo. Huyamos juntos, June.

-Suzuki… ¿Estás…seguro de esto?-preguntó ella, algo nerviosa pero esperanzada…

-Es cuestión de tiempo, June y estoy decidido a ir donde tú vayas. Es mi destino desde ahora.

El corazón de ella galopó en su pecho. Entonces él también sentía lo mismo que ella. Sus ojos lo decían… Pero ahora debía decidir si podría huir con él ¿Y por qué no? Yamcha tendría una familia feliz, con un padre que le diera el justo cariño. Y Yamcha podría tratarlo a Suzuki como su padre ¿por qué no? Ese hombre, al que hace poco conoció, le había demostrado con claridad el gran corazón que tenía.

-Entonces llévame contigo, Suzuki…Vámonos de aquí-musitó ella toándole el brazo.

Así, la pareja junto al bebé huyeron lejos de la aldea Shinag. Las cuestiones sentimentales se confesaron tiempo después de instalarse lejos, muy lejos de la zona del peligro. En otra parte lejana, donde jamás podrían encontrarlos: el templo donde entrenaba y vivía Suzuki.

Así, con una extraña familia y descendencia comenzó la historia tan larga de un guerrero, tal vez no el más fuerte de todos, pero lo valioso que fue para su madre y para Suzuki no se puede medir.

Aún siendo pequeño, fue un gran pilar y una gran manzana de la discordia que June terminó por quedarse, porque ella era quien se mereció el afecto de Yamcha.

_XXX_

Kou retornó a la aldea de Shinag…Y más fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a June. La buscó y removió cada objeto de la aldea, ¿pero qué sabía Kou que ella estaba huyendo en brazos de otro hombre? Eso nunca hubiera pasado por su imaginación.

-June…-musitó furioso…y con dolor sólo pudo decir:-Te llevaste a mi Yamcha…a MI hijo…

Casi cuatro años de matrimonio…Por nada. Para que ella haya tenido la victoria. Juró venganza, aunque debía averiguar cómo era que la madre de su hijo se había enterado de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Vas a lamentar el día en que me hiciste esto, June-susurró él, mientras pensaba preocupado cómo decírselo a la otra, a su verdadera esposa, quien esperaba todavía ansiosa a que él le llevara a Yamcha.

**NA: Bueno, este estuvo larguito :/ No soy de escribir capítulos largos, pero quería concluir la historia de June y Kou. Daré el remate en el capítulo que sigue y protagonizaré del todo a Yamcha :3 GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, INUKIDGAKUPO! Opino exactamente igual que tú, amiga :3 Pues, ya subiré el capítulo que sigue! Esta vez prometo no tardar.**


End file.
